Serving Justice
by Cooljoe64
Summary: AU.One decision can alter your future. Instead of going with Aria, Tatsumi runs into Seryu Ubiquitous. And that one meeting will drastically change both their lives. Tatsumi X Seryu
1. Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

Chapter One

 _ **Chance Encounter**_

By

Cooljoe64 and Anbunaruto12

* * *

It can be strange to see how everyone's paths can intersect. At how choosing a different direction can alter your future. A war was brewing between an empire that had lost its soul and an assassin group leading a revolution. It was a war that would consume many people and would not end until one side was dead.

"Eh, do you accept credit?"

The merchant eyed him before scowling at him.

"You hicks are all the same! Come here and expect a free handout? Sorry, but we have a thing called money. Maybe you heard of it?

Tatsumi stared right back at the merchant that had offended him before biting back his tongue and walking away. He learned very quickly just how the capital treated its outsiders. Refused at the recruitment center, scammed by some big-boobed blonde, and now found himself wandering without any money. On top of that, he could not find his friends at all. Finding a table in the market square, he sat and watched the bustling citizens go on a shopping spree. It amazed him how much money one person could blow, while his village suffered such excessive taxation. He was contemplating his next move before a petite blonde woman stood over him.

"You look lost their"

Tatsumi looked up, surprised at her affectionate tone. She wore a white long sleeve, blue dress with white boots and had the most calming expression; he strangely felt like he could trust her right away.

"Um, yea kind of. Eh, my name is Tatsumi."

"My name is Aria" she stated, taking his hand before sitting across from him "So, what brings you to the capital Tatsumi?"

That affectionate, sweet tone was disarming the anger he had towards the capital's citizens. This Aria felt like someone he could trust; though he would be damned if he got swindled again. Suddenly with that thought, he grew very skeptical about why this sweet little angel was speaking with him.

"Look, I've already been scammed, so whatever you came here to pull, it won't work," he said accusingly. But Aria immediately disarmed his skepticism with her laugh.

"Oh Tatsumi, you must know not all of us in the capital are immoral. I understand your distrust, so I will leave if you want me to, but you look like someone who needs help."

He scoffed. He wanted to believe Aria but felt the whole situation was off. Yet this girl gave him no reason to suspect otherwise, so why should he be worried? After all, what was she going to do, mug him?

"By this point, I am trying to find my friends. Leysau and Sayo. We were going to work and earn money for our village, but that's not working out too well. So yes, I am lost and don't know what to do."

Tatsumi didn't catch it, but Aria had flashed a predatory smile when he mentioned his friend's names. She was about to do what she did a thousand times.

"Why don't you come home with me. I would love to help you find your friends" she reached out her arm to his shoulder, squeezing it affectionately.

Call it a gut feeling, or previous experience, but when Tatsumi saw her eyes, he saw the same expression that big boobed blonde had and alarms bells started firing in his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks Aria, I'll figure this out myself. Thank you for-"

He was cut off when she went over to him and sat on his lap with a determined expression on her face.

"Are you sure you don't want to come. I like to have you over, and more than just for dinner" Aria whispered in his ear.

Nervousness coursed through Tatsumi. What was with this girl? The fact she wanted him over so severely sent a dirty thought through his head, and he almost said yes without delay. But her eyes told a different story; it wasn't lusting, it was something more profound, and it was scaring him.

"Eh, thanks but no thanks Aria. I think you're nice, but, um, I have to get going."

He was awkward, he was nervous, and his lower regions were telling him he was a fool. But he trusted his gut and stuck to it.

"Very well. I wish you luck Tatsumi; I do hope you find your friends" she snickered before walking away to who knows where.

He sat back down, contemplating his next move before he saw a woman with black hair. Now he had seen plenty of women with black hair, but this one stood out. He couldn't see anything but the top of her head, and in his confusion immediately thought.

"Sayo!"

Without thinking, he rushed through the crowd, intent on reuniting with his lost friend before he crashed into someone.

Tatsumi's head was throbbing as he got a good look at the girl he had believed was Sayo. Instead, it was a child wearing a black sailor uniform with her hair done in twin pigtails. She eyed him up before popping a few cookies into her mouth before she walked on while Tatsumi felt a little embarrassed he thought that was Sayo. He turned to the person he had crashed into who was rubbing her head while a small white dog was growling, barking, and standing on its hind legs? The noise it made was strange, and he questioned if it was a dog.

"Are you ok?" the woman asked.

He felt like a fool staring off into space, while his brain worked overtime to get his wits back.

"Um, yes, yes! I'm fine. I'm so sorry Ms…?"

"Seryu Ubiquitous, a soldier of justice!" she exclaimed

He started to get a good look at the women. She stood tall and proud with confidence radiating off her statement. Her hair was longer than he had seen most women and she wore the regular army issued uniform. Her dog was once again growling at him with an angry expression, but he couldn't help but notice how adorable it was.

"Name's Tatsumi, cute dog."

"Thanks, his name is Koro" She beamed "Come on Koro, he is not an evil-doer," she said scooping the little white one up into her arms.

"How can you tell?"

"My justice radar told me!"

He wanted to chuckle. This Seryu was weird but funnily and it was refreshing after the stressful past few days. Bandits, separated from friends, scammed, rejected from the army, oh yes this was just the refresher he needed.

"Well, I'm sorry I ran into you, I thought I saw my friend."

"You're not from around here, are you?" she inquired.

His smile instantly vanished. Was it so freaking obvious that he was an outsider!?

"Yes actually, I am from the countryside" he stated bitterly. Seryu must have picked it up because in a heartbeat she was apologizing profoundly.

"NO, no, I didn't mean it like that Tatsumi! You just looked very lost. I am happy to help you in any way possible! You said you were trying to find your friends?"

He sighed before regurgitating to her his mission, the separation of his buddies, rejection from the army, and being defrauded; and how he pretty much didn't know where to go from here. He looked back at her after he finished to see tears in her eyes and her expression read like she heard the most significant speech.

"That is so noble Tatsumi! How you strive to help your village that struggles. How evildoers have struck you down, but you refuse to kneel! You have a great heart Tatsumi!"

He was about to reply in kind considering the compliment had helped his souring attitude from the past bounce back. But he saw Seryu look away before biting her lip.

"Rejected from the army? They didn't know what they were thinking! This is why injustice reigns because people like you are never recruited! Come with me Tatsumi!"

She immediately grabbed his hand, and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks before being jerked away.

"Wait, what? Where are, we going?" he asked as he tried to avoid tripping over himself as Seryu walked briskly and Koro kept getting tangled in between his legs.

"It's getting late Tatsumi, do you think I'd let you stay out here in the cold? Where anything could happen to you?"

"You honestly trust someone you've only talked to for five minutes, and you're inviting me into your house?"

He shouldn't have been to baffled considering Aria had wanted to the same, but this felt different. He could sense she genuinely wanted to help. He could see it in her eyes how dedicated she was to help others.

"I'm not afraid Tatsumi, I can sense the goodness from your smile! Besides if you did anything, Koro would eat you" she grinned.

If that was supposed to be a joke, he could only chuckle at how odd it was. This woman, Seryu Ubiquitous, was the strangest person he'd ever meant. There was a whole world outside the countryside.

"And don't worry about the army, I know someone that can get you in. Don't worry; no fee required!" she joked.

He laughed at that part and was put at ease. Maybe, just maybe, his fortunes were turning around. Just perhaps the grass was greener on the other side. He could only hope Sayo and Leysau had the same fate.

XXXXX

She knew it deep down in her gut they should have never trusted that women. She could sense the fakeness behind the smile, the predator like eyes, and the hollowness of her parents. But they need a place to stay and eat. And now they were in the clutches of a demon. The good samaritan disguised as a sadist.

"Sayo…...sayo…...you still alive Sayo?"

She didn't want to answer. Stripped and hung on the ceiling while caked blood, dirt, and grime were her only coverings. She heard Leysau vomit some more and part of her wished they die; the torture was unbearable. Aria killed the others but had kept them alive for the past few days. For Leysau because the mother wanted him for her pet project. And Aria kept her alive because of her hair. Of all the damn things to torture someone about her hair.

"Sayo...please talk to me, I need someone to talk to."

He broke down into tears, but oddly she didn't flinch. They were going to die in this hellhole, what was the point of crying, or even feeling emotion? She heard the front doors open before her body started to shake with fear. She may have thought she could stop caring but the second that girl walked in, it was like Satan had arrived.

Aria, her mother, and a few of the guiltiest looking guards had strolled in. This was going to fun.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" asked the mother

"Fuck you" shouted Leysau before vomiting up more blood.

She could only watch before she knew it was her turn as Aria petted her hair like a dog.

"I have to give you credit for lasting this long."

She bit down on her lip, not talking, or speaking, learning it was useless and only fueled Aria's sadism.

"Oh, the silent treatment again? Don't worry Sayo; I think I know something that will make you crack. You see I meant this sweet boy, Tatsumi."

She didn't mean to do it, but the surprise was written all over her face, and Aria flashed her a predatory smile.

"He was telling me how was separated from his sick little friends Leysau and Sayo and how they tried to come to the capital and earn money for their poor, backward little village" The baby like sarcasm gave Sayo a mixture of fear and anger. "And you know what I did? I swept in like a benevolent angel and asked him to stay over. He's having dinner right now as we speak and I'm sure he'll sleep good tonight!"

She did something she thought she couldn't do: cry. The fact that not even Tatsumi would be spared from her wrath. As the tears fell from her face, Aria leaned her head directly onto hers.

"Go ahead and cry. Cry knowing you will die here. Cry knowing your friends will die here. Cry knowing there is nothing you can do to stop this torture and it makes it that much sweeter."

The coughing in the corner got louder before Leysau kept vomiting out more blood before collapsing onto the floor, his life in this world over. And that finally broke Sayo as Aria howled and laughed at her plight.

"Welcome to hell you hick!" she shouted.

Sayo looked up to Aria who was wearing a victorious smile and then to the guards who looked uncomfortable. She couldn't take out her anger on Aria or her mother as it only fueled them. But the guards.

"You" It took a while for Aria to realize she was not being spoken to "How can you let this happen" The guards realized she was talking to them. They avoided her gaze, and they tensed up "Every day you see this, yet you do nothing. You see evil, hear evil, yet you do not lift a finger. Do you tell yourselves better her than me? Do you say out of sight out of mind? DOES THAT HELP YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT!" The guards looked collectively guilty as their heads hung low until one of them spoke up.

"We've already been condemned to hell."

She couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't funny just... well it was funny. Funny that they realized what the afterlife would be for them. She didn't care; they could all burn in hell.

"Well, that was quite the outburst, but all good things must end."

Aria had accomplished her goal, broken her. It was over. She cracked her head to the lifeless Leysau and buried the thought Tatsumi would soon go through this.

"Eliminate"

Both Aria and she looked towards the doorway in surprise at the guards being hacked off left and right by a black haired woman. Aria immediately took off running, leaving her mother to fend for herself before she was cut down. A big armored man then came in before approaching her. She had so many questions but was relieved we he broke the chains that held her up. She felt so pitiful and exposed before a blanket was wrapped around her.

"It's ok, it's over now" his voice was deep and caring, and she could only curl up to him like a lost puppy before she cried again. She had survived when being so close to death. Poor Leysau, maybe if he held out a little longer-

"Tatsumi! Did you find him in the house!?" she tried to keep herself from being hysterical but couldn't help it.

"No" the man replied "Only the father. There was no one else in the house."

"But Aria…. she said" Maybe she was lying? But how would she know his name, they never disclosed that to her. No Aria saw him somewhere.

"I need her alive. I need to know where my friend is. She saw him, I need to know where Tatsumi is!" she shouted to no one in particular. She thought he saw him nod in understanding before he picked her up. She was surprised at how fast he sped to the black hair women who was cornering Aria like a predator.

"Akame!" he shouted. She got down from his arms and clutched her blanket closer, not realizing how cold it was. The women she now knew as Akame stared at her with a blank expression.

"I need to know something," she said staring right back at before she sidestepped out the way. She approached the cornered Aria who looked at her with a mixture of fear and displeasure.

"How the tables have turned" she stated, resignation on her face. Sayo merely kneeled to eye level with her.

"Where did you see Tatsumi?"

"Like I'm telling you, hick."

Aria's resignation was replaced by defiance, and Sayo snapped.

She punched the girl but being tortured for the past few days Aria quickly deflected before launching at Sayo and jabbing her in the stomach. They wrestled briefly as Sayo attempted to get air into her lungs before, with renewed vigor, yanked on the demon's hair and smashed her head right into the wall. Sayo wasted no time, kicking her in the stomach. The prim and proper face of Aria was bruised and bloodied after the ordeal; while she had exercised a considerable amount of energy that left her exhausted. It didn't help that she reopened multiple scars before she grew too weak to stand and collapsed.

"I don't know where your friend is!" she shouted clutching her forehead to stop the bleeding. "I saw him in the marketplace, but he refused to come with me. I don't know where he is. Now if you're going to kill me, just get on with it."

Sayo just lied on the ground greatly relieved Tatsumi was spared from her sadism. She tried to get up, wanting to make Aria pay in full for what she did to her, to Leysau, and to the countless others who suffered at her hands. But she was too weak to lift herself, and the previous fight had expended all her energy she could muster. Akame had come over, knowing that it was over. Still, she leaned her head up to see Aria covering one eye while the other one stared right into her soul.

"See you in hell you hick."

"Eliminate"

And just like that the women she feared so much was dead in a single swipe. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation now, laughed while lying on the floor before devolving into tears a third time for that night and blacking out.

* * *

09.13.2018 Grammar overhaul


	2. Chapter 2: No Turning Back

2: No Turning Back

by

Cooljoe64 & Anbunaruto12

* * *

Interesting

That was the best way he could describe her humble apartment. It was a single bedroom connected to a small kitchen next to a bathroom. By the bathroom, there was a wall and on it had a picture of General Ogre, with what he assumed to be her father standing next to him. Along with a small statue of Lady Justice standing above. Apart from some wanted posters that said "Night Raid" on them, there was little decor.

Tatsumi had thought she would take him to the military barracks, but as she was off duty, she instead took him to her apartment. He laid on the couch, hearing the citizens waking up and starting their day, before hearing the water run in the bathroom. Despite his concerns, it was a peaceful night for him, better then sleeping on the streets for sure. Heck, she even made him dinner!

He got up wearing only his white tunic and slacks to look outside the porch and saw the sunrise. It was different seeing it in the capital. He could remember seeing this with Sayo and Leysau-

His heart tugged a bit that there was no sign of them. Of course, it's not like they could communicate or have a meeting point in a place they were unfamiliar in. He could only hope they were safe, and that Sayo would keep Leysau out of trouble.

"You can take a shower now."

He turned to see Seryu in a bathrobe while drying her hair, but he could only stare blankly at her statement. A shower? Is that what they called it in the capital? His village would go to the springs to bath, but the concept of a shower was foreign to him. Suddenly he felt a bit embarrassed and not wanting to sound stupid merely said 'ok' before grabbing some clothing. It took him a minute to learn how to navigate it before he was done. And while it was quick and efficient, he much preferred the calmer springs.

XXXXX

"The military barracks isn't far, only a few miles through the marketplace. Be careful, for we will be traveling to less favorable places. Just stay with me, and I'll protect you from the evil!"

Tatsumi was a little creeped out by her statement but shrugged it off. Now was not the time to worry when he was so close to his goal. They marched onwards, and he got to see the city slowly wake from its slumber. They had to take a slight detour when Koro had to use the bathroom, but for the most part, the walk was silent. Admittedly, he was a little nervous being alone with her for the simple fact that…he didn't know what to talk about. He was never a conversationalist and so to keep himself from panicking, he started to observe his surroundings, and it was like a whole new world.

Because despite seeing the palace up so high with its riches spilled around it, everything else around him looked poverty stricken. The streets were suddenly dominated with slums as the smoke of factories and sweatshops lorded over the masses. The looks on the faces of the citizens as they walked by, did not seem to be smiles but of trepidation as they walked by.

"Seryu, why do they look at us as if they fear us?"

She turned to him with a spiteful expression.

"These people rebelled against the empire some time ago. They went against justice in every sense, and for that, they were punished. And now these people will forever yield to justice. Remember Tatsuime, justice never yields to evil, never."

It felt like the temperature around them dropped, and he could only continue to walk awkwardly with her. It was not the situation itself that unnerved him. After all, his village had done similar things in its history. But the way she looked ready to react to all possible action against her and her charge made him weary.

The trip became silent again and eventually, they reached the marketplace with its busy citizen's shopping, throwing money around that was in stark contrast to what he saw beforehand.

"Is it always this busy?"

"All day, every day!"

The capital was overflowed with the citizens again. People heading to work, markets opening, children heading to school. Seryu's expression did a 180 as she greeted many bystanders and he could only stand there in awe at the wealth that was shown.

"So, this person you're taking me too, what kind of individual is he?"

He had forgotten the prejudice a lot of the capital's citizens had towards him. The scowls on the faces filled with displeasure, the children looking away, or the merchants shooting him looks not to do his business here. Tatsumi felt like leaving Seryu's apartment had suddenly made him vulnerable, more so than seeing the slums. He could face danger beasts and weather any storm, but this feeling was different. He felt...like an outsider. Which technically he was, but still!

"If you're worried Ogre will look down on you because of your background, I wouldn't worry. If you can fight, it doesn't matter who you are or where you're from! Just look at me, the army didn't even allow women at one point!"

He didn't find that too surprising as his village always had the males hunt and fight while the women stay home. Even Sayo, for all her hunting skills, would have been married off eventually, it was custom. Now that he thought about it, it was probably why she was so adamant about going. He just figured that she wanted adventure!

"When did they allow women into the army?" he asked.

"When Esdeath came in, she changed everything. Such power to strike DOWN the wicked! I hope I can work with her one day and only then will justice never yield!"

He was surprised by her idolized answer, but everyone needed a hero it seemed or at least something to believe in. He believed in his village at least. But then he pondered who his hero would be. Who would be someone he believed in? He could only come up with blanks and it discomforted him.

"Brace yourself Tatsumi, for you must prove yourself. Ogre is no picnic, it will be a challenge. But I believe you can do it."

They approached the doors of the military barracks, and Seryu leaned down to pick up Koro before turning to him with a stern expression.

"If you have any doubts now, better to turn around and go home then mislead you further."

Tatsumi was taken back at her statement before looking at the doors. His anxiety had just shot up thanks to her comment. He would have to prove himself against a man named Ogre and could only imagine the fighting skills this man possessed. Still, he wouldn't let that hold him down. He was going to walk through those doors and face the challenges that lie ahead. How scary, but how exciting!

"I didn't come all this way to turn back now Seryu, let's do this!"

She beamed at him while she waved to some guard up above a tower and the doors were opened. Orders being shouted with men and women everywhere, training with the synchronized noise of boot stomping filling the background. He took a deep breath before following her lead. He got some curious looks before ignoring them and followed her to an encampment where a large demonic looking man stood tall and firm, while some toad looking guy was talking to him.

"Ogre!"

Koro was flung into the air, and on impulse, he dived down to catch the poor guy before seeing Seryu affectionately hug the large man. He got up to overhear their conversation.

"Tell me young lady, is fighting the only skill you have?"

"Off limits Gamal."

He saw Ogre shoot an ugly look at the toad-like man named Gamal. He half-hardheartedly apologized before walking away after shooting Tatsumi a scowl.

"Dirty hick."

"Says the fat toad."

He couldn't help it. Ignoring this problem was not going to make it go away. He had to stand up for himself when people called him out of it. Gamal tried to stare him down, his eyes radiating with anger as being insulted by someone he deemed so lowly. Tatsumi stared right back at him, before Gamal blinked and walked away in anger. He could only think 'score' before he turned back around and jolted himself onto the ground when he realized Ogre was standing right behind him with Seryu flanking.

"Sir, this is the man I told you about, Tatsumi. Tatsumi, meet my mentor, Ogre. You can call him the Demon if you like. This is the man who practically raised me when my father died."

The demon? Was that supposed to comfort him?

"Relax kid, I am generous, but if you miss with her, I'll kick your ass" They shared a laugh while Tatsumi got himself up, noting Seryu's father had died, just like his.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir, I hope I can serve the army to the best of my ability" It was a stump statement, but he could think of nothing else. Ogre merely nodded before walking past him.

"Seryu tells me she believes you possess a fighting spirit. You ever fought anything before?"

"Just danger beast's sir."

"Ah"

It got uncomfortably quiet and call it a sixth sense but Tatsumi was sensing something off about Ogre, as Seryu was backing away. The man's posture was tense as his right arm slowly came down.

"Do you think you can fight something more than danger beasts Tatsumi?"

He could start to see the other soldiers slowly gather around, and now he knew for sure what was going to happen.

"Yes" he said reaching for his sword.

"Let's test that!"

And in a split second, they both drew their swords as Ogre came down hard. Tatsumi was shocked at the abundance of strength this man possessed. He parried the blow before jumping backward as Ogre came down again. They clashed swords for a few more times, but he realized he was losing energy fast. This man was nothing but brute force before it clicked with him. After he blocked the next blow, Tatsumi tried flanking him before going in a circle, almost like dancing with rapid footwork. All that muscle and might were no match for the agility he possessed, and eventually, he slashed Ogre across the back. Nothing profound but enough to hurt.

Tatsumi thought they were done but saw Ogre had the same look he did. It was just getting started. And that's when he learned Ogre was holding back. The next blow forced him to his knees as Ogre leaned in on him.

"Give it up kid, the show is over!"

But Ogre was sweating, grunting, and he knew he could win this. He could feel that competitive spirit igniting into an inferno.

"Wouldn't count on it!"

He slid from the hold Ogre had over him before backing away. Looking at his options, he knew what he needed to do. Ogre charged at him before he kept jumping from left to right, too fast for the man. Before leaping up after Ogre came down and kicked him square in the face, then backflipping. Dazed and confused, Ogre stumbled backward before giving off an angry roar and attempted to swing but Tatsumi beat him first by striking his wrist. Reeling from the pain, Tatsumi wasted no time before taking his feet out from below him. The demon crashed onto the ground where a victorious Tatsumi held his sword to his throat.

"Good enough for an officer?" He asked half-jokingly, half-serious.

The anger and disbelief in Ogre's face was replaced with a smile.

"How about I don't start you as a soldier."

And just like that the tension dissipated as Tatsumi leaned over to help the officer up.

"Well I have to say, Seryu knows how to pick them."

The soldiers erupted in laughter before applauding, and Tatsumi could only beam at them. This situation right here felt so good. He felt like he made the right decision and was ecstatic of his success. Looking over to see Seryu smiling, holding Koro tight; he couldn't help it as he rushed over to her. She tried to say something, but he could only hug her in a vice grip.

"Thank you Seryu" he meant it. Because without her, he would still be on the streets wandering.

He heard a few whistles from the crowd before growing self-conscious and dropped her. She merely stared back him, blushing, before clutching Koro tighter.

"I knew you could do it Tatsumi."

Ogre was shouting something to his men, probably to get back to work as he and Seryu kept staring at each other until he grew nervous and thought of something to break the silence.

"So…. what happens next?" he asked her.

"If Ogre likes you as much as I think he does, will be starting a mission right away!"

XXXXX

' _So not a commanding officer, but an elite soldier…...close enough.'_

It was all Tatsumi could think. His age, experience, and background would prevent him from being an officer, but hey, this was a start. Ogre figured it would be insulting to start him as a grunt. So, impressed by his swordsmanship, he immediately made him an elite soldier. A good start in his book.

The lightning cracked before thunder roared across the city as he tried to ignore being drenched. He was leading a horse while the carriage behind it moved slowly. It was just a patrol, or as Ogre put it, familiarizing yourself with your surroundings.

"Lovely weather we're having" she joked.

Tatsumi turned to see Seryu soaked as much as he. Her hair weighed down while the rain made their armor vibrate together. He could only crack a smile at this situation.

"I could do without the storm, we would be able to move much faster without it."

It was true; they were moving at a snail's pace. While the storm was unrelenting, Tatsumi heard Seryu laugh and saw Koro dancing in the rain, splashing himself in the puddle. He then remembered something he meant to ask her.

"Seryu, if you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your father?"

He saw her smile fade before growing guilty at asking such a question.

"I didn't-"

"I don't mind." she retorted quickly before pausing. "He died in the line of duty when I was little. Ogre was a family friend and took me in. I was too small to protect my father, but I will never let anything happen to him….or you for that matter."

The mood had gone from carefree to deadly serious, and Tatsumi realized this was a sensitive question for her. He was trying to think on how to reply before she shot him a question.

"Do you have any family Tatsumi?"

He hung his head back, trying to recall the pieces of his family before he was born.

"Well, from what I was told, my mother died in childbirth, and my dad died of illness. Our village chief took me in and raised me."

"Where do you live again?" she asked.

"The Eastern Tribes, well North Eastern, were kind of at the border. It's a remote village, Winter ukuthula."

She nodded, her face scrunching up. Silence reigned supreme again with only the sound of the rain, and the clamping of their boots on the ground. However, hearing the weather made him uncomfortable for he found quiet conversation unsettling.

"Are you from the-"

He never got a chance to finish his question when a giant beam of energy ripped between them before slicing the carriage. Ogre had managed to avoid the beam but not unscathed; the other men were unlucky.

Tatsumi saw Koro alert while he tried to avoid panicking. What just happened? Who were these people? His vision was so limited, and the rain had clouded his hearing. He turned to Seryu who was standing still, listening, waiting to make a move and elected to follow her lead.

He barely missed it when he heard the rush of someone against the wind and drew his sword to fend off against a purple haired woman who was wielding a giant pair of scissors.

He heard Seryu shout something before Koro grew to inhuman proportions and launched at the girl he had parried with. However, another beam of energy ripped through him, and he saw a pink hair girl regularly shooting at Koro, despite his regeneration.

"They're trying to find the core! I'll deal with the purple one, kill that pink evil-doer Tatsumi!" she shouted.

Tatsumi didn't hesitate before running towards his target with Koro backing him up. He prepared to swing before being brushed off, thrust backward before getting hit square in the chest by her weapon. Afterward, she launched a barrage of bullets at Koro making him back down for a second. He forced himself to get up and look at his opponent.

He could instantly tell she was not a capitol citizen, her facial features confirmed she was from the countryside. But she had the traits of the West combined with the East…. a _half-blood_. Something even his peaceful village would never tolerate. The girl then spoke:

"Never thought I would fight someone from the country, most of you are dead within the first week here. And judging by your expression, you already know I'm not from one tribe. But that doesn't matter, what matters is why you fight for them? To make money for your poor village? Let me be real with you. It will never happen." She spat at him.

She jumped in the air, letting Koro run into a building before landing in front of him. Tatsumi stood there dumbfounded, amazed at her speed and agility before she again shoved the rifle into his stomach, knocking him down.

"I'm surprised the empire hired a country boy. You must have been pretty good, or maybe they're kind of desperate." She shoved the rifle in his face

Tatsumi could only stare. This woman was out of his league, and all the experience in the world wouldn't compete. He hadn't said a word, and she had already incapacitated him twice. He found dark humor in that.

"Surprise you haven't shot me yet" he cracked a smile while trying to reach for his sword. The pinked head girl flashed him a small, sad smile.

"It's rare to see someone from the country on the empire's side, call it a weakness."

She aimed her rifle at his head before he swung at her arm. She must have dropped her guard very low because she nearly lost it when she jerked back, firing in front of her. He could see he landed the hit, watching her left arm bleed.

Tatsumi wasted no time, driving forward, keeping her on the defensive. She was wounded, and he had the element of surprise. But she parried his blows with perfection. And tired from battling Ogre earlier, his energy was waning. He saw Koro charging towards her and had an idea.

Backing away before swinging his sword forward, he timed it before driving it with immense force; only to slide into the mud and fall. Which was good, because this girl launched a more powerful energy beam that ripped through Koro and him, had he not fallen.

"Roman artillery pumpkin. An imperial arm. The more the user is in a pinch, the more powerful the shots are."

Tatsumi turned to see a wounded Ogre clutching the left side of his body, walking towards him.

"Her name is Mine, a member of the assassin group Night Raid. Remember this Tatsumi; even the strongest opponent has a weakness."

He turned back to see Mine squaring off with Koro and Seryu fighting the purple hair girl. He didn't know what an imperial arm was, but given the information he received, if this weapon relied on how threaten a user felt to fire, he had an idea.

"Seryu, call off Koro! I have an idea!" he yelled.

She looked at him like he was crazy before she shouted something, and Koro came to her aid. Mine looked at him too like he was mad. He then threw his sword onto the ground and raised his hands before walking towards her. Mine stared at him perplexed, before she started laughing and aimed her pumpkin.

"It doesn't work that way." She grinned.

Ogre shouted something, but Tatsumi didn't hear. He could only follow gravity when he was shot before seeing Ogre's head blast open behind him.

XXXXX

Seryu thought Tatsumi was nuts. He didn't have an imperial arm and needed Koro to back him. But he sounded so confident, she ignored her judgment and called Koro off. Soon after she heard the shots before seeing Ogre's head blown open and both bodies slumping to the ground. She froze.

Her enemy, Sheele, was panting and bleeding from the multiple cuts and bruises from her tonfu guns. Seryu wasn't faring any better. Not having an imperial arm to wield personally, but she didn't feel the physical pain anymore. She felt something worse. The emotional pain she hadn't felt since she lost her father.

She screamed in anguish, sinking her knees to the ground before crying. Koro had stopped attacking, realizing its owner was in distress and formed a protective stance around her. Once again, evil had consumed those she cared for. This force, no this _disease_ had shown itself again. The world was evil, cruel, and unkind. Those she cared for had been struck down. She saw Mine coming closer to her, and her depressed bout ended with hatred consuming her as she remembered her father's statement.

"Justice _**never**_ yields to evil! Koro! **BERSERKER**!"

The already powerful imperial arms rapidly transformed, before Koro launched a sonic scream, paralyzing the night raid members. Wasting no time, Koro grabbed Sheele before he instantly crushed her with his teeth. It happened so fast that Mine barely dodged the beast. Constantly shooting Koro to no avail. Seryu knew she should go in and help, considering Mine had a bleeding arm she couldn't tend to. But so, consumed by agony, she felt paralyzed, her body not listening to reasoning.

She saw Mine waver, seeing Koro jab right into her stomach before pumpkin seared off his face. That seemed to be the kicker. Berserker was not meant to last long, and Koro could only stumble backward before exhaustion claimed his fragile self. His panting was barely audible right next to the thunder roaring behind her.

Staring Mine down, she knew the girl was too injured to fight and contemplated pursuing her. But she wanted to see what had become of her fallen friends. Knowing Ogre was dead based on the shot, she wanted to know if Tatsumi was still alive. She kept staring down Mine who held a similar look of hatred before she dragged herself away from the scene, living to fight another day.

Seryu immediately ran over to Tatsumi. The sight of Ogre's head no longer there was too much for her to bare. She saw Tatsumi with a shot in the chest and the blood pool beneath him. He was unconscious but breathing, and soon the sound of soldiers rushing to the scene filled the atmosphere; more than likely alerted by Koro's scream.

"Please don't die" she whispered.

Losing Ogre, the man who had raised her since she was a kid was hard enough. To lose her newfound friend would ravage her mind.

 _'Please don't die.'_

* * *

 _A/N: Grammatical overhaul 10/30/2018_


	3. Chapter 3: Night Raid

Chapter Four

 ** _Night Raid_**

By

Cooljoe64

Anbunaruto12

Pain

That is the only thing Sayo could feel when she awoke. These past few days were nothing but pain, especially the first night where she had forgotten she had been rescued. Being bedridden often left her with her own thoughts; something she could do without. The damaged Aria had done would heal physically, but emotionally she was damaged so severely, that damn women was ingrained into her dreams, or for a better term nightmares. It didn't help the fact she could barely pick herself up, walking being a painful chore though she had made some progress.

But now she was restless. She couldn't stand being constrained in this bedroom. It felt like her prison with a bed. She had overheard earlier about the members going on missions and started to see it as an opportunity to escape. Not to escape from Night Raid, her saviors, but to escape from her room or more specifically her sleep.

So Sayo insisted to her caretaker, Bulat, that she go out in the field. Not sit in the house like a broken woman she was, or help around like a housewife. Bulat had at first been resistant to her request, arguing she was far to injured to to leave; but by god she was away from her constrained culture of a village, and wanted to soak up every ounce of her newfound freedom. Even if she was not going about it in the best way.

Eventually Bulat relented to at least have Night Raid hear her case.

So now she stood in her cream colored kimono outside by the fireplace where the rest of the members stood around. As she walked towards them, she picked up on Mine being absent from this meeting, apparently she had lost a close friend a few days ago. With the exception of Bulat and Akame, the rest of the members were alien to her. Standing around looking at the people she didn't know, Sayo couldn't help but remember her two friends. One that tragically died and the other she had no idea of his whereabouts. Bulat sensing her problem by looking over at her spoke up and introduced her to the other members of Night Raid.

She held out a hand but instead of a handshake she got arms wrapped around her in a crushing hug from a big boobed blonde haired girl who introduced herself as Leone. She then jumped back a bit from the hug and looked to see a green man eyeing her up in a strange but seemingly lustful way. His name was Lubbock as he took her hand and kissed it, complimenting on her beauty before Leone smacked him across the head. Finally turning to a gray haired woman with a black eye patch, who seemed to be examining her, reaching out she spoke with a slight stutter.

"Hello, my name is Sayo"

The woman reached out with what seemed to be a metal arm taking her hand

"My name is Najenda and I am the leader of Night Raid." finally after the introductions there was an awkward silence before Sayo finally spoke up

"I want to go on a mission"

She could feel the energy of the mood switch as Najenda, Lubbock, and Leone sized her up, analyzing her comment. Only Bulat stood by her side, remaining firm along with Akame before Najenda asked the simple question:

"Why?"

Sayo took a deep breath, keen to project confidence to her

"Because I cannot stand to be in that bedroom any longer. Bulat has already told me I cannot return to my village." Speaking again she tried to be more forward "Give me something, anything, even a Reconnaissance Mission" she partially yelled and begged at the same time. It was at that moment when she heard another voice behind her

"Absolutely not, even hearing this is stupid" she turned to see Mine who looked angry, having tears stream down her eyes. "Do you really want to go out there, in your condition? You would die! And for what? Because you cannot stay in bed like a good little girl!"

"Like you know what it's like to be tortured…...do you think falling asleep is peaceful at all!" Sayo cried with her own anger.

Mine looked ready to lose it before Akame grabbed her shoulder; the silent message between them was enough for Mine to depart.

"I can take her on a reconnaissance mission, nothing to dangerous. It would be good for her" said Bulat

It was that simple statement that made Najenda make up her mind. Whatever reservations she had gave way to her trust in Bulat.

"Very well if you insist." the rest of the members were giving hopeful yet solemn expressions. They knew it was a simple mission, but in their line of work, nothing was simple.

...

And so here she was, playing lookout in a forest overseeing a brothel. Bulat had investigated someone by the name of Daidara. She didn't know much about him, except he was one of the three beasts, or bodyguards to this General Esdeath she never heard off. They never separated but tonight this was the exception, hence why Bulat was there and she was just looking out.

Sayo realized quickly she wouldn't be partaking much in this mission. She could already feel the ground dig into her scars that raked across her body, not to mention the stitching she had yet to recover from. She had to wonder why Bulat had allowed her to tag along, any doctor, or hell, any sane person would not be allowed to partake in this. But he had been silent, instead giving her orders and briefing her on what the mission entailed. She continued to stare into the binoculars, not seeing Bulat emerge from the building. Her vision struggled to keep a clear focus, the moonlight blinding her at times. Then there was the two white specs to her right annoying her peripheral vision. She went to swat it only for hand to land on a…...face?

Her adrenaline shot up as she reached for her flare before firing it, the only way to communicate to Bulat that she was in danger. But in the space of three seconds, she found her neck gripped before being slammed into a tree, feeling a few stitches reopening.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice"

His voice was deep, gruff even, but had an excited edge too it. The moonlight shined on his features, a large build, much like Bulat with spiky blond hair.

"How?" Sayo feebly asked. How on earth could she not sense this man? She was a trained hunter that could pick up on the smallest noises an animal made. Yet, here she was, blindsided by this man.

"Experience. That's all I do you know. I have to constantly get experience! In fighting, stealth..." he paused before grinning and sliding his hand down to her leg. "I can always use more experience in _other_ areas"

She mentally screamed at being so powerless, trying in vain to get him off before her airway was cut off just a tad more.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you. I could snap your neck, or at the rate you're going you'll just hyperventilate. But that's beside the point, where's your buddy, the one following me?"

And just like that, Bulat rushed in and slammed into Daidara, fully donning Incursio. She immediately gulped up the air she had slowly been deprived off.

"Get behind me" she heard Bulat firmly state and despite the pain she was feeling from the ripped stitches and cuts she did as she was told. Daidara picked himself up, his smile with the whites of his eyes reflecting off the moonlight only served to intimidate her. She saw him pull out a battle axe before separating it into two.

"Let's see how much experience you have" he shouted before letting out a war cry, throwing the two axes upon his target.

"Get down!" shouted Bulat

She threw herself onto the ground, narrowly missing the axes before she heard it boomerang from behind. Bulat jumped in front of her, hitting the axe with his spear halberd like weapon or Neuntote. Daidara wasted no time, retrieving both weapons with ease before connecting the axe and attempted a downward swing onto Bulat who countered it in full force.

Sayo could only lay in the ground, awed by the display of physical strength and power the two men radiated. Bulat continued to go on the offensive, attempting to spear the axe wielder. He then pushed himself forward, not giving Daidara enough time to counter attack before kicking him square in the stomach; the power of the kick showing as the leaves shook from there trees with Daidara's skid marks. Neuntote was launched where Daidara narrowly missed being impaled but was still slashed across the right side of his abdomen. Scowling, he split his battle axe, throwing his right one before launching at his opponent. Bulat dodged the blow before launching his fist into Daidara's side he had just injured, causing the man to reel back from the pain. He could sense the battle axe returning before Bulat spoke.

"It's your left one"

Daidara froze, momentarily forgetting which hand he threw it with before his brain screamed he still had the left axe! But that lapse in judgement caused him to have his right arm cleaved right off before having his forehead slashed as he tried to dodge the axe from any further damage. And then the pain came. Sayo couldn't help but laugh at his plight. This man that was so big on experience was defeated by his own weapon because he forgot which arm he threw the axe with. It was so…..anti-climatic. Daidara rolled in the grass, screaming in pain and agony while mentally berating himself for such a noobish mistake. Bulat went to retrieve Neuntote before approaching the defeated man who couldn't see what had happened as the blood from his forehead leaked into his eyes. Sayo could only be creep out by this.

"I can't lose…..not like this"

It was a pitiful voice, the confidence gone replaced with fear and terror. "Not….like…..this"

"You just did"

And like that Bulat slashed his head right off, his body falling to the floor before he allowed Incursio to disperse.

Sayo picked herself up, mesmerized by the strength Bulat displayed. She had no doubt in her mind the other members had similar strengths in one fashion or another. And at that moment she knew she could never go back. Of course she wanted to find Tatsumi, but beyond that she could never go back to their village. It was only a matter of time before being married off and having children, things she didn't want nor desired. No she wanted to be in control of her own life, and her recent torture made her realize just how short life could be.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt"

"I'm fine!" She snapped to quickly before backtracking "I mean, thank you Bulat. You don't think Akame will be too mad about having to stitch me up again, right?"

"No, I don't think so"

They both chuckled a bit before it settled into the sound of crickets.

"Bulat can you promise me something?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me you will make me as strong as you" she stated before heading back into the direction of there base

…...

Bulat stared at the back of Sayo, concerned of what she wanted. It was suppose to be a simple mission, instead she hurt from it. It was no surprise she wanted strength, the ability to hold her own. But perhaps he has been hasty in sweeping her to the field. He could already see her limping away and clutching her stomach, no doubt from the ripped stitches. If he had his way, she wouldn't be apart of Night Raid, she would be going home. But in this line of work you had to operate on the side of caution. He could only hope she would persevere, lord knows he saw so many eager souls perish on the first day of any mission.

'I can only hope for the best' he thought staring at Daidara's headless body, amazed at how short someone's life could be.


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding

Chapter Three

 ** _Bonding_**

By

Cooljoe64

Anbunaruto12

Dead

That's what would have become of his patient. Any ordinary doctor could never hope to heal such an injury. But Dr. Stylish was no ordinary doctor. With his extensive medical knowledge and his imperial arms: Perfector, he could heal any injury, short of death, including his newest patient: Tatsumi. He had one lung incinerated with his ribs with his heart partially burned. It should be no surprise, this was the power of Pumpkin he was dealing with. And in normal circumstances, his fate would have been resigned. But it was Tatsumi's lucky day. For if not for Seryu, he would not be doing this. No he would live because he alone decided it

XXXXX

Tatsumi was struggling to listen with immense pain beating in his chest. It felt like every time his his heart would pulse, a dagger stabbed into in. The industrial lights and sterile smell didn't help matters either.

"You should be good to go in a few days as the nanobots work to repair your damaged tissue." said Doctor Stylish. "But for now you're going to be bed ridden. Now if you excuse me, I have other experiments I must perform"

Tatsumi could only lean into his bed in awe. He had been shot in the chest which resulted in the empire's finest doctor healing him with alien technology. Through a little creeped out that tiny little robots were inside him, he shoved that thought away with the next issue: Orge.

No matter how he put it, he had gotten the man killed. Through only knowing the man less than a day, Seryu had known him for years. He had approached a weapon he had never heard off and paid the price for it. Looking towards the door, he wanted to escape; wanting to avoid facing Seryu. For all she did, he killed what may as well have been her father.

But fate was cruel to him when Seryu showed up at the door with Koro in tow. He took a deep breath, ignoring the sharp pain he felt in his chest. She spoke first

"Hey"

"Hey"

And instantly it settled into an uncomfortable silence. He noticed Seryu squeeze Koro tighter as she was just as unsure what to say like he was. If may have only been a minute but it felt like forever for Tatsumi before he decided to address his guilt.

"Seryu" He looked her in the eye, wanting her to see just how sorry he was for what he did.

"I'm...sorry I got Ogre killed"

He could see her reaction becoming a mix of anguish and anger. Her whole body going still as Koro slipped from her grasp. He wouldn't be surprise if she didn't want to see him again, to have nothing to do with him. His thoughts drifted to his friends, wondering if they were still here or perhaps they had gone back home; if the latter, returning would make it even more embarrassing. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt an arm bring him into a hug.

"I forgive you" she said though he could hear her sniffle and the tears run down. "We shouldn't have rush you into a mission. I should have told you about Night Raid and imperial arms. I had forgotten completely because I thought...thought you would magically know but..." she leaned back before giving off a sad chuckle. "You thought Koro was a dog when we first meant. You're not the first which is why I didn't think much of it. But, I'm glad you're OK"

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of him, but the guilt was still there. Seryu had lost someone dear to her because of him. She may have forgiven him but he still felt like he had to atone. He barely caught what Seryu said next as he felt drowsy suddenly.

"We are to be honored by the emperor. I made sure to be received right around the time you healed. I manage to get one of them"

"Mine?" he asked, the only member of night raid he remembered

"No" her expression darken and the guilt returned along with renewed drowsiness as he slowly sunk into his bed again.

"The drugs are taking effect I see. Rest for the next few days Tatsumi" With that she turned around and was prepared to walk out before he called her name

"Seryu!" he called getting her attention immediately "We'll-" he froze for a second briefly remembering her previous statements that always creeped him out. But he buried that discomfort, keen on ending with some sort of good note. "We'll get Ogre's killer...and deliver justice to Night Raid"

To him it sounded slightly cheesy but he could see Seryu took it a completely different way as her eyes widen and time seemed to still for a few moments, before her face contorted into a maniacal grin.

"We will Tatsumi" she said grabbing Koro "Together we will deliver justice, and kill anyone who stands in our way"

The discomfort came back in full force and Tatsumi couldn't help but think he just unlocked something deeper inside her. But the thought was dropped when sleep slowly started to calm him despite how he tried to stay awake.

He meant what he told Seryu. He would find Mine, he would become stronger, to be an actual warrior that could do more than just danger beasts. He wondered... could he get an imperial arm?"

He couldn't think much further before he fell into a deep slumber.

XXXXX

"Give me three deep breaths"

Tatsumi was now sitting on his bed while the brown hair petite nurse threw one demand after another to ensure he was in proper health. She ran over him a few more times before smiling at him.

"Congratulations, you're in full health now."

"And the Nano-bots?" he asked. The thought of tiny little robots repairing his tissue was creepy to him and he hoped they wouldn't just sit in there for the rest of his life.

"They will disintegrate. No little bits or pieces, nothing. It will be like they were never there."

He thanked her before seeing Seryu and Koro coming in.

"Well?" she asked

"It's like I was never shot, the nanobots healed everything" he chuckled, still amazed at the capitals technology he never knew existed. He barely missed it when Seryu threw him some clothes. He had to keep his jaw from falling, never having clothes these nice. The suit was a gray long sleeve shirt with gold trimmed cuffs and on the shoulders going down to the arm looked to be gold chevrons. The pants were white with a gold trims down the leggings while he wore a gray jacket with the left chest pocket having the dragon wrapped around a shield insignia for the empire

"Seryu, where did you-"

"We are going to meet the emperor Tatsumi, it is important we dress for the occasion"

It was then he noticed she was wearing a green field jacket with stockings and a skirt along with an oversized scarf with her hair now at shoulder length. Still the abundance of green just compelled him to ask.

"Why is everything green?" he expected maybe white to symbolize purity and justice, but green was just plain odd

"The jacket belonged to my dad and everything else seemed to go with it" she answered "Now enough questions" she chippered preparing to walk out. "Get dressed, and be prepared to meet his majesty."

His heart rate picked up as the situation set in. He was going to meet the emperor, the man who could change the country, the divine ruler of the entire realm. He couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of meeting him. He immediately got dressed, feeling a little stiff and weak but encouraged nonetheless.

XXXXX

A grand ball room stood elevated and was built in a semi-circle. With a balcony that one could stand on the sides and in the middle of that was the throne being the center of attention. It was a large velvet red chair with golden and yellow trimmings along the outside of it. This chair must have been the most expensive thing in the empire, but it could not have compared to the child who sat in it. With his oversized crown and throne looking like it would swallow him whole. Yet that was in doubt because Tatsumi looked to see a large fat man tearing into some jerky as they dismissed their advisers.

"Your majesty, I like to present Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial police who struck down a member of night raid. And her…. assistant?"

Tatsumi could feel his ego hurt a little but he couldn't deny it. He really didn't do much other then get shot. Still he swallowed his pride and bowed along with Seryu.

"It is an honor to deliver justice to those who spread evil from within the empire your majesty" said Seryu

The Emperor smiled at that statement, happy to hear he still had loyal subjects despite the increasing doubts he had been having recently.

"You see your majesty, you still have those willing to serve. Despite the threats this empire faces, you can always count on willing men and women to fight and die for you."

While Honest was talking, Tatsumi couldn't help but notice how…. fake? Yes, how fake and empty those words sounded. Yet what was more concerning, was the emperor seemed to be gobbling it up unquestionably.

"Yes, thank you Honest. You both may rise. Allow me to extend my gratitude for going beyond what your duty entails." The Emperor seemed to freeze for a second before it became obvious he had no idea what to say next. The Prime Minister rolled his eyes before coming in for the save.

"Yes, we are gracious and if such victories can be repeated, I believe your future's will be in good graces. But before I go further, perhaps another mission is called for?"

"Of course, I will strike down any enemy who dares to defy this empire!" shouted Seryu, trying to control her giddiness; much to Honest's pleasure.

"We have a former executioner, Zank who has gone rogue. Since other members are preoccupied, do you think you're up to the task?"

Seryu could only accept while Tatsumi continued to feel awkward standing silently by her side. They bowed once more before being dismissed, yet before they reached the doors, he heard the Emperor call for him.

"I don't believe I got your name?" he asked with such innocence.

"My name is Tatsumi"

"Well Tatsumi, I hope you succeed"

The reassurance boosted his mood before thanking the emperor while taking notice of the Prime Minister looking upon him with disinterest. Overall, it was not the meeting he expected. The Emperor was a child and while it may be out of place for him to say, he didn't like the Prime Minister. The man just seemed…. well he didn't know how to describe it. Just that Honest may not be living up to his name.

XXXXX

"Exciting, isn't it Tatsumi? A mission from the emperor to strike down evil!"

As Seryu rambled on, Tatsumi looked at the few intel papers they had on the man they were hunting for, Zank. What concerned him was this man had an imperial arm that was pretty powerful. Insight, far sight, clear sight, precognition, and illusion. This man had some real power rivaling that of night raid which reminded him of his own weakness.

"Seryu" he interrupted "I think for this mission, I need to get an imperial arm. I don't want it to end up…. like last time" He said the last part timidly as he noticed Seryu trying to suppress a scowl which failed horribly.

"We will…...attend to that afterwards" she stated with far less enthusiasm than beforehand. He was starting to notice this; this rapidly developing rift between them. She barely said anything on their way to the throne room, and completely ignore him in the Emperor's presence. She had become distant and he knew why; it was Ogre. He didn't know what to do in this situation, how to heal the pain he caused. He mentally sighed, knowing Sayo would know what to do. He could of swore he saw Koro looking at him. That little dog, err, imperial arms seemed to know his surroundings a lot more then he let on.

Tatsumi looked at the papers again. Zank seemed to be killing everywhere, beheading to be exact; and it was thought his hideout was in the forest. He had a lot of fear for this man considering he couldn't even defend himself, but also dreaded the search. Somewhere….in the vast forest, is where he would be.

"Seryu, where exactly should we start looking?"

He saw her tense again before a mixture of anger and regret coursed through him before shoving it down. This was going to be a long night.

"A lot of bandits use the caves as hideouts. Therefore Zank cannot be too far from the outskirts of the city. It's probably one of the caves near the rivers. Of course, we have over 25 rivers that run through the city so…."

She let that hang in the air, as if realizing the daunting task ahead while Tatsumi could only think in disbelief at just how massive the capital was to encompass 25 rivers.

"Well" Seryu said taking out a map "Let's get started"

And so they did. For 12 hours straight they walked across searching caves and river beds with the occasional bandits that crossed them. Koro made short work of them and it wasn't long before everyone knew their presence and were left unmolested in their task. It was probably around 3 or 4am before they settled at another river: Great Honest Creek…...the 12th river named after the Prime Minister.

'Such an ego maniac' Tatsumi thought. He sat down on the river bed as Koro plumped down panting beside him. Seryu was Xing another spot looking demotivated before she too sat down. Tatsumi splashed some water on his face, angry that he didn't change clothes. He long abandoned the dress shoes he wore, preferring his bare feet over this terrain. He looked up to see a cave. Did they check this one? Maybe? Hell, was Zank even in the forest, or lord forbid, in the city?

"Seryu…. I'm going to check the cave"

In all honesty, he had to pee and was too shy to do it near Seryu.

"OK, take Koro with you" she muttered drowsing off.

He headed uphill towards the cave, welcoming the mud between his toes while seeing the sky pitch black but could make out some storm clouds. They would have to depart soon.

"You know, this would be easier had you just carried us" scolded Tatsumi but Koro just looked at him with innocent eyes before continuing to walk on his hind legs. It was a good five minutes before he reached the cave, smelling some gunpowder, but he wasn't worried. Seryu quickly established who had the power here and if anyone tried to attack him, well they would see Koro and run. Emphasis on see. He couldn't control Koro but he wondered what would happen if someone realized it.

He found a good spot and relieved himself, whistling a tune as he finished. A tune he once sung with…. Sayo?

She was right there in her kimono, smiling while waving for him to come over. She was alive? Impossible! Wait, was it? Unbelievable! She was here, right here, alive! He could've sworn he heard Koro bark but he ignored it. He thought he remembered something about an illusion. Yes, something like that. But this euphoria, this tranquility….

Why wasn't she speaking? Did something happen to her. He had so many questions he marched forward. He just wanted to hug her, to know she was alive!

"Sayo...your…" he was at a loss for words. What should he say? What

"GAHHHHHH!" Tatsumi screamed in pain at having his ankle bitten into before kicking Koro off. But his anger gave way to the worse fear and depression he could have never felt before. Sayo…. was an illusion. An illusion created by Zank.

"So, immense pain can break illusions, SPLENDID!"

Tatsumi barely had time to draw his sword before having two handed blades knock him to the ground. He immediately got up, feeling winded and terrified.

"You've been looking for me, well here I am Tatsumi!"

"How did you know we were, wait how do you know my I…...insight and far sight..." he answered himself in disbelief.

"Bingo! I saw you two before you even left the capital. It was fun seeing the wild goose chase you were going through. And don't think about calling for Koro, he isn't here!"

Tatsumi could've sworn his heart stopped for a second. This man could read his mind and Koro was truly nowhere to be seen. Maybe...

"I was thinking what you were thinking! Maybe he went to fetch your friend? But that's assuming she bothers to help you. Tell me, does it hurt? Wanting forgiveness but knowing it's futile? Did I mention I like to talk? It helps distract me from the voices in my head."

Tatsumi tried swinging at Zank, thinking in vain that he would be distracted by himself.

"A predictable uppercut" he blocked "followed by a swing to my chest which is a feint to instead aim for my legs!"

It happened so fast that Tatsumi could barely feel the blade slice him across the chest before being dropped kicked on the ground.

"Come on! Fight me a little longer! Your friend is nearly here!"

Tatsumi ignored the pain, thinking how could he even defend himself against this man. Dammit this was Seryu's fault! Zank moved in for an attack and Tatsumi prepped himself to parry.

"Tsk tsk" he heard Zank mock before being sliced across the stomach, chest, and back within the space of a few seconds. He fell to the ground, losing all energy he had only a few moments ago, but Zank wasted no time slamming a boot onto his right wrist, hearing the bones smash to pieces. Tatsumi screamed in pain. Where the hell was Seryu!

"The expression on a person's face when you chop their head off…...is irresistibly amazing! The most common is a blank stare, and they always say 'eh.' I can already tell what your expression is going to be. Ha-ha…. HAHAHAHAHA, this is splendid, SPLENDID!" He lifted his boot up allowing Tatsumi to see him in all his might.

"Now beg! Beg, just think if you grovel, you might just live! Is that not splendid!?"

By this point Tatsumi was coughing up blood while pain and fear were the only emotions he was feeling. He stared right back at Zank, feeling as if the demon's eyes were preying upon him. It was tempting to beg….so tempting he almost uttered the words 'please' evidence by Zanks eyes widening with expected pleasure. But then he felt something slip from his coat. It was the doll.

' _When in need…...keep it close to you, and god will surely help'_

It seemed so long ago when his chief gave him that. He was beaten and he would probably die but like hell would he beg. Clutching the doll with his left hand he managed to get his upper body up to face Zank.

"I…. will never beg to a man who only knows how to cut off people's heads!" lord that took a lot of energy before he collapsed, coughing and hacking before seeing Zank have a nose bleed.

"You have no idea how hard it is to use an imperial arm on two people" he sighed wiping the blood away. Footsteps were heard and Tatsumi craned his neck to see Seryu. He expected the cavalry but what he saw was someone nearly as beaten as him. Seryu looked awful with multiple bite marks across her body while panting heavily, as if she had gone under…...an illusion. Well that explained the hold up.

"Tatsumi are you-?"

"Alive?" he chuckled before coughing a bit. Yes, he was surprisingly still alive, through he didn't have much confidence he would make it out.

"Seryu Ubiquitous" shouted Zank now fully engaged with his second enemy.

"Zank….in the name of absolute justice…. I will kill you"

Koro grew to his monster form ready to attack

"Oh? No trial? How hypocritical!" he mocked

"Koro. Pulverize the evil doer!"

And what Tatsumi saw killed his confidence that this would be a quick victory. Zank had the power to see the muscle movements of his enemies. He expertly dodged Koro like he was nothing, slicing him across the face before immediately rushing to Seryu. She wasted no time drawing her guns but Zank was one step ahead; blocking the few bullets she let off before they engaged in hand to hand combat. But Seryu was getting cut up quickly. Koro would rush in but Zank would dance around Seryu, knowing the imperial arms wouldn't dare harm it's master. It was not helping that she was reacting slower with every blow she received from a man who predicted every single move and thought she had. Koro must have had some independent thought because he swiped Seryu away before charging into Zank.

Zank of course knew what to do, luring Koro to have the imperial arms ram itself into the rocky wall. It would have been comical if not for their situation. Tatsumi made eye contact with Seryu whose confidence looked to be annihilated. She had the same expression he himself had not too long ago.

"Seryu, your trump card!" he shouted, pleading to himself that just maybe they could make it through this. It seemed to snap her from her stupor.

"Koro, BEZ-"

She froze, stopping midway. And Tatsumi saw it; Zank had casted an illusion on her.

"Koro stop!"

He could almost feel the rage that Koro must have had. Seeing it's master in grave danger but forced to obey orders. And so, it stood within arm's reach of Zank.

"You know it's interesting, that an illusion can break down even the strongest warrior. It makes me think, is that what motivates us? Dreams are nothing but wants and hope and that hope can quickly become nothing. How does it feel trying to attain an illusion knowing you'll never get it? How does it feel to lose that hope Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi was screaming in pain as he forced himself to walk with his sword limping his left hand. This…..this was not how it could end. Zank kept talking

"You know this situation is the perfect example of a tragedy. At the end-"

Tatsumi swung in vain, not caring the move would have been predictable to even a toddler.

"-you weren't strong enough" Zank pushed him backward before bringing his other blade to his neck.

"Are we going to beg now?"

And just like that Tatsumi's resolve was broken as he burst into tears. So many emotions: anger, fear, self-loathing, regret overflowed.

"Please…...please…" it was so pitiful and he felt nothing but shame. He swore Zanks eyes dilated before the man struck a victory pose.

"SPLENDID!" he said the word repeatedly while Tatsumi sunk to his knees.

"Tell me Tatsumi, how does it feel….to be so powerless"

Tatsumi looked up at him, seething with pure rage but too injured to do anything but stare.

"Well this was fun, but it's time to end this. It was interesting talking with you"

Zank stood over him blades at his neck. Tatsumi stared at him, attempting to salvage his shredded dignity by looking his killer in the eye. And it was a good thing too because Zank seemed to noticed something and Tatsumi turned to see Seryu aiming a gun at him.

'All or nothing' he thought gripping his sword and summing all the energy in the world to swing one more time. Of course, Zank saw it coming, but Tatsumi could see his eyes widen in fear as he was forced to pick what to defend from. Perhaps it would have been smarter to take his hit then a bullet. But Zank had less than a second to decided bring one arm to parry Tatsumi while bringing another arm to block Seryu's bullet…...he missed. And in the space of a few seconds, Zank was gurgling his own blood on the ground.

Tatsumi sighed in relief almost unable to believe their victory.

"Seryu that was-" he was cut short when Seryu let off another shot, and another; until she had emptied her entire clip into Zanks body but she kept pressing the trigger before sinking to her knees. He rushed (technically limped) to comfort her.

"Seryu, Seryu! It's ok it's over now. We won"

Even Koro seemed to notice the distress, running its now small little self to hug Seryu.

"Those…. those illusions" she muttered

"Was it your father" he instantly regretted he uttered those words because Seryu's gaze tore through his soul.

"No, it wasn't Tatsumi" she spat out his name with venom "Because you killed the only real one I had!"

That was the nail in the coffin for Tatsumi.

"Do you really think I don't regret that? Making such a costly mistake!? You think if I could go back in time, I wouldn't? I'm sorry Seryu…...I really am. But if I can't get your forgiveness…. maybe I need to leave."

And with renewed vigor, Tatsumi walked away, electing to drop his sword behind him. He suppressed the moan he wanted to let out, refusing to collapse and have to ask her for help. No, he was strong, stronger than this!

XXXX

Seryu was still on the ground, looking at the direction Tatsumi had left. She wondered if he knew it was raining now but she had bigger concerns. She didn't mean to snap at him; she logically knew it wasn't his fault for Ogre's death. But emotion and logic never went hand in hand for her.

' _You should apologize to him'_

Seryu hugged her knees, not really wanting to talk to Koro right now. It was rare for him to speak telepathically and she should be taking joy in this but the sadness, from both Ogre and Tatsumi, left her paralyzed. She heard Koro sigh as he walked towards her.

' _Seryu, I joined you because I believed in you. I judged you worthy to be under your command. You were not my first choice, but one I do not regret. But to deliver justice, to create a new world, we must have those who rally to our cause. That boy is the catalyst to our goal.'_

"So, you suggest I deceive him?"

Silence reigned in as Seryu thought to herself. Koro didn't always speak, in fact it scared her the first time when she realized he was connected to her thoughts. But they moved past that, Koro giving her ideas, solutions to what she wanted to accomplish. She would join the imperial police and eventually would be picked by Esdeath. One step at a time to rise to power. Because as Koro made her realized, justice was meaningless without power to enforce it. What was the point in killing a few hundred when there were millions of evil vermin across the world? What was the point if people like Honest were in charge?

Yes, she was not so naive but Koro convinced her that lopping his head off would not accomplish much. No, they needed serious change. And ever since Tatsumi came into play, Koro seemed at times to become prophetic; arguing Tatsumi would be the one to change everything. It sounded deranged at times but, maybe that was why they connected so well.

"I will not deceive him, but I know I need to forgive and move past this." she decided nearly falling over from where she rose. She had forgotten about her injuries Zank inflicted but if Tatsumi could walk out so could she!

XXXXX

Tatsumi didn't make it far outside, collapsing into the mud. By now his clothes were soaked and he was shivering from the wind picking up. No moon tonight which meant it was nearly pitch black outside, save for a few lights he assumed were bandit encampments. As of now, he didn't know what to do. He would probably have to ask Seryu for help to carry his sorry self to be healed. Afterwards he would head back to his village, and report his failure and more than likely the deaths of his friends. His village would suffer ever further once they realize their hopes were for naught; and that shamed him.

He clutched his religious doll through the mud; it didn't give him the reassurance he needed. Zank may have been dead, but his words were haunting. Weak and powerless; that's what Zank called him and he was right. Seryu, without her imperial arms, managed to break the illusion herself and kill him. If only he was stronger, if only he had more power, if only…... He heard footsteps stomping in the mud and knew it could only be her.

"I'm sorry"

That surprised him but he refused to budge; his anger flaring up again. She must of took his silence to continue before she sat near him.

"I know Ogre wasn't your fault Tatsumi. You didn't know what an imperial arms was, and I rushed you in. And I rushed you again, this time out of anger. I have nearly killed you twice now and I understand if you wish to go home. I will take you to Dr. Stylish and won't stop you afterwards."

Tatsumi contemplated what she said. While grateful for the apology, he was thinking did he truly want to stay? Did he really want to? Maybe he was a bit cowardly not wanting to go back to his village empty handed or maybe despite it all he still wanted to see this through. But if he chose to stay, he had to make some demands. Rising from the mud, he wiped his face to look Seryu in the eye, or tried too. He couldn't see her clearly, only her outline and slight sparkle of the eye.

"I will stay Seryu under two conditions. One, I get an imperial arm. If I am to fight beside you, I need to be as strong as you."

"Agreed"

Tatsumi thought she would have argued but realized she just apologize from before. Still he pressed with that second claim.

"And secondly, what did you see in your illusion?"

"Only if you tell me yours" she fired back

Silence came between them as Tatsumi thought hard if he really wanted to disclose the illusion to her. She probably thought the same, hence her counter offer. He debated before deciding he had too. The illusions they saw were windows into their soul and the curiosity was eating him alive.

"I saw…. a close friend. I had traveled with her to the capital with another friend. But I think…. they're both dead now. We were separated by bandits and since then I haven't seen or heard anything from them." It wasn't the entire truth but he felt no comfort in disclosing just how close Sayo was too him because he didn't even realize it until it was too late. He turned to Seryu, waiting for her to speak.

"You were right Tatsumi. I did see my father."

The short answer left Tatsumi with another question

"When you said, Ogre was the only real father you had, what did you mean?"

"Another time Tatsumi"

He realized he wasn't going to get any more answers. He wanted to know how she broke the illusion but had a feeling it was tied into her father somehow. He saw Koro grow to massive proportions before picking them both up and proceeding to walk on all fours to their destination.

"We have to report our progress to his majesty, to tell him we succeeded."

Tatsumi groaned, the pain flaring up from Koro's uneven movement.

"Must we? Won't a…. letter do" he mumbled, getting very tired from today's events.

"No, we must show him proof. That's why I severed his head for glory!"

Tatsumi craned his neck to the severed head of Zank. While he had no sympathy for the man, it looked even more demented with Seryu's half tooth grin shining beside it.

He kept his bile down, not wanting to empty his stomach. It wasn't the first time he had seen a severed head, just that it unsettled him. Well…..body parts did.

'And you decided to join the army because?'

He shoved the cynical thought aside, ignoring the vibrations from Koro that made it tempting to dose off. He nodded to Seryu through he didn't know if she could see him. Eventually he did doze off but only for a few minutes as Koro shook him off. The fall to the ground served a painful reminder of his injuries as he heard Seryu berate Koro for that. She hopped down, looking exhausted with her own injuries holding her back.

"Come Tatsumi…. let's…...let's do this" she said clutching Zank's head. By this point Tatsumi ignored the blood dripping from the severed head, fully intent not to collapse. It was like an unconscious bet between them, to see who had the will to make it.

XXXXX

"Behold your majesty! I present to you, your vanquished enemy. In the name of absolute justice, I have ripped the head off this evil vermin!"

"I….see. You, um, you have done a good job- I mean great job! You, um, both of you!"

Tatsumi made a mental note to talk to Seryu about that. The emperor was clearly disturbed, almost sicken. It was obvious whatever front he was putting had crumbled the instant Seryu held the severed head high. Honest on the other hand seemed to take satisfaction that an enemy was dead.

"Yes, both of you have done fantastic" Honest stated, ripping into another chunk of meat as he proceeded to talk with his mouth full. "You two have great potential in silencing the empire's enemies! I have more missions in mind but I think we should all retire for the night; don't you think your majesty?"

"Yes, we should. I thank you both again, and I hope I can always count on you both. Seryu Ubiquitous & Tatsumi, may god always watch over you two.

Tatsumi could have sworn Honest rolled his eyes while Seryu held an impassive look. Nonetheless they both bowed to his majesty, leader of the most powerful empire in history. As they exited, Tatsumi turned to Seryu:

"That was quite the day" he joked

He saw Seryu grin as they both limped from the throne room, losing all energy they threw up in front of the emperor.

"It was. They'll be more like this Tatsumi. Evil is everywhere, the empire's enemies are many, and some of the missions may be uncomfortable to you. But for justice to succeed, sometimes cutting a tree isn't enough. Sometimes you need to burn the whole forest down. Tomorrow I will get you an imperial arm, but first, stylish!"

Her extreme rhetoric had killed the joyful mood but it didn't faze him this time. Instead it was something to be expected. He was going to be working with her so he better get used to it. Because unlike when she brought him to the military barracks, what happened between them tonight really felt like he couldn't go back; like he altered something back there.

If only he knew just how much everything would be changing.

END

* * *

A/N: And so here is the last chapter for December. Admittingly we are behind schedule as we wanted to get another chapter off by new years but between time constraints and eradicating grammar errors from previous chapters, it's going to be well into January before another chapter is published.

Anyways thank you all for the reviews (event he critical ones). It motivates us and also helps us revisit previous chapters to find obvious errors we should have caught and look to see if the story is on track.

 **AnbuNaruto12** : To all readers we have a fun story you and we all enjoy the support you've given us. Hope you all got the gifts you wanted :P

Have a Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year!


End file.
